Battle Bards of Ranadon Spells
The Battle Bards of Ranadon, fight for the independence of Ranadon from Hilsyren with combat and music that can really bring down the house, or many houses. Their spells are more combat focused, and aid in team work as well as healing and protecting their comrades. These are in addition to the Core Rule Book bard spells. 'Starting Spells ' Spark ( Ignites flammable objects. ) PRG:APG Unwitting Ally (Subject is considered ally for 1 round. ) PRG:APG '1st-Level Bard Spells' Abundant Ammunition Replaces nonmagical ammunition every round. PRG:UC Alter Musical Instrument (f) (Make one instrument sound like a different kind of instrument. Anticipate Peril (Target gains a bonus on one initiative check.) PRG:UM Abstemiousness Make a handful of food satisfy the nutritious needs of a Medium or smaller creature for 1 day. PC:FoB Blurred Movement As blur, but only while you are moving. PRG:ACG Borrow Skill (Make a skill check using another’s ranks. ) PRG:APG Call Weapon Telekinetically summon a weapon from an ally's possession. PCS:ISM Chord of Shards (Performance deals 2d6 piercing damage. ) PRG:UM Clarion Call (Make a sound like a mighty horn or trumpet and subject can speak in a booming voice that carries over great distances.) KoIS Compel Hostility Compels opponents to attack you instead of your allies. PRG:UC Dancing Lantern (Animates a lantern that follows you. ) PRG:APG Darting Duplicate (You create an illusory duplicate of yourself that opponents might waste an attack of opportunity on. ) PPC:MTT Detect Metal (You detect any metal objects or creatures within a 60-foot cone. ) PPC:PotR Disguise Weapon (Changes one weapon's appearance. ) PRG:ACG Ear-Piercing Scream (Deal sonic damage and daze target. ) PRG:UM Feather Step (Ignore movement penalty in difficult terrain. ) PRG:APG Flare Burst (As flare, but on all creatures within 10 ft. ) PRG:APG Forced Quiet (Target cannot make loud noises. ) PRG:UM Horn of Pursuit (Create three notes heard miles away. ) PRG:UM Invigorate (Temporarily relieves fatigue or exhaustion. ) PRG:APG Invisibility Alarm (As alarm, but reacting only to invisible creatures. ) PRG:ACG Jury-Rig (Removes the broken condition from the targeted object. ) PRG:UC Lighten Object (Reduce weight of 1 object by 50%. ) PC:FoB Moment of Greatness (Doubles a morale bonus. ) PRG:UC Nature's Paths (The target instinctively knows the shortest, easiest, and fastest way through the wilderness. ) PPC:HotW Saving Finale (Subject rerolls failed saving throw. ) PRG:APG Summon Minor Monster Summon 1d3 Tiny animals. ) PRG:UM Timely Inspiration (Gives bonus on failed check/attack. ) PRG:APG '2nd-Level Bard Spells' Acute Senses (Subject gains bonus on Perception checks.) PRG:UM Air Step (Tread unsteadily on air, with limitations. ) PRG:ACG Allegro (Gain haste while maintaining bardic performance. ) PRG:UM Alter Summoned Monster (You swap a creature summoned by a conjuration (summoning) spell for a creature you could summon with a summon monster or summon nature's ally spell ) PPC:MSH Animal Purpose Training (Animal gains a new general purpose. ) PRG:ACG Arcane Disruption (This spell makes it difficult for the subject to cast arcane spells, use spell-like abilities, and use some abilities granted by arcane spellcasting classes. ) PPC:ACO Bestow Insight (Target gain insight bonus on skill checks and is considered trained in that skill. ) PRG:ARG Bladed Dash (Swiftly move 30 feet and attack one foe along the way.) PCS:ISM Blistering Invective (Make an Intimidate check against all foes within 30 feet; those demoralized also take fire damage. ) PRG:UC Buoyancy (Several creatures or objects become very buoyant, floating automatically and must struggle to submerge. ) PoIS Create Treasure Map M Creates a treasure map out of a creature's corpse. PRG:APG Codespeak (Grant all recipients ability to speak, read and write a new secret language. SD Commune with Birds You can ask birds a question. ) PRG:ARG Compassionate Ally (Target compelled to help injured ally. ) PRG:UM Delay Pain (Ignore pain for 1 hour/level. ) PRG:UM Determine Depth (With a touch, you determine the exact thickness of a wall, ceiling, or other solid barrier. DHB Disguise Other (As disguise self, but affects you or another. ) PRG:UM Distracting Cacophony (Noise makes it difficult to cast. ) PRG:UM Empower Holy Water (You empower a vial of holy water to deal additional damage to undead creatures. PPC:USH Enshroud Thoughts (You are warded against the mental prying of others.) BoE Escaping Ward (Move 5 feet away from a larger attacking creature as an immediate action. ) PRG:ARG Gallant Inspiration (+2d4 bonus on failed attack roll or skill check. ) PRG:APG Heightened Reflexes (Each ally in area gains a +10 bonus on one Reflex save. ) PRG:ACG Hidden Speech (Gain +10 on Bluff to send secret messages. ) PRG:APG Instant Weapon (You create a masterwork melee weapon sized appropriately for you from opaque force. As a force effect, it can strike and damage incorporeal creatures. ) PPC:MTT Marching Chant (Allies can hustle without penalty while you sing or chant.) PRG:ACG Muffle Sound (Allies gain a bonus on Stealth checks but risk verbal spell failure. PRG:ACG Path of Glory (Create an expanding glow that heals allies within it of 1 hp of damage. PRG:ACG Piercing Shriek (Target is staggered by a painful sound. PRG:UM Reckless Infatuation (Target is compelled to stay near another. ) PRG:UM Resounding Clang You create a loud, resonating clangor that causes metallic objects to vibrate wildly. PPC:PotR Returning Weapon (Grants a weapon the returning special weapon quality. ) PRG:UC Silent Table (Give yourself privacy by muffling sound leaving the area. ) PRG:ACG Snapdragon Fireworks (Create 1 dragon firework/level. ) PRG:UM Sonic Scream (Create a cone of damaging sound at will. ) PRG:ACG Spell Gauge (You become aware of a selection of spells the target creature has prepared or knows. ) PC:FoB Tactical Acumen (You gain an additional +1 on attack rolls or to AC due to battlefield positioning. ) PRG:UC Thunder Fire (Ammunition in the targeted firearm deafens opponents. ) PRG:UC Touch of Mercy (The target creature deals only nonlethal damage with all of its weapon attacks. ) PPC:CoP Track Ship (Track a ships location and movement with the aid of a nautical chart and a piece of the ship to be tracked. ) PoIS Versatile Weapon (Weapon bypasses some DR. ) PRG:APG Wartrain Mount (Animal gains the combat training general purpose. ) PRG:UM '3rd-Level Bard Spells' Campfire Wall (Creates a shelter around a campfire. ) PRG:APG Contingent Action (Set the condition for triggering a target's readied standard, move, or swift action. ) PRG:ACG Control Summoned Creature (Direct a summoned monster as if you had summoned it. ) PRG:UM Coordinated Effort (Grants a teamwork feat you have. ) PRG:APG Delay Poison, Communal (As delay poison, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. ) PRG:UC Disrupt Link (The target has her link with her bonded creature temporarily severed. ) PPC:FF Feather Step, Mass (As feather step, but multiple creatures. ) PRG:APG Fractions of Heal and Harm (Heal yourself when you cast your next damaging spell. AP:SS Invigorate, Mass (As invigorate, but multiple creatures. ) PRG:APG Martial Marionette (Manipulate foe’s limbs to hamper its attacks and provide you cover. ) PCS:ISM Purging Finale (Removes one negative effect. ) PRG:APG Raging Rubble DF (Swarm of stones damaging (1d6) and distracting anything within it. ) PRG:ARG Returning weapon, Communal (As returning weapon, but you may divide the duration among weapons touched. ) PRG:UC Reviving Finale (Allies cured 2d6 damage. ) PRG:APG Thunderous Drums (1d8 damage/level and knocked prone. ) PRG:APG '4th-Level Bard Spells' Contingent Scroll F, M Transfer a scroll's power to the target; the scroll is then triggered as contingency. ) PRG:ACG Conversing Wind (As whispering wind, except it can carry responses and doesn't end after delivering its first message. ) PPC:RTT Dance of a Hundred Cuts (Gain +1 combat bonus/3 levels. ) PRG:UM Discordant Blast (3d6 sonic damage in 10-ft. burst or 30-ft. cone can also bull rush creatures. ) PRG:APG Heroic Finale (Subject within range of your bardic performance can take an action. ) PRG:APG Heroic Fortune, Mass M As heroic fortune, except it affects more targets. ) PRG:APG Path of Glory, Greater (Create an expanding glow that heals allies within it of 5 hp of damage. ) PRG:ACG Phantom Steed, Communal (As phantom steed, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. ) PRG:UC Primal Scream (Free yourself from enchantments and paralysis effects. ) PRG:UM Shield of the Dawnflower (Creatures that strike you take 1d6 +1/level fire damage. ) PCS:ISWG Shocking Image (As mirror image, but the duplicates emit electrical damage when destroyed. ) PRG:UC Sonic Thrust (Sound moves targets away from you. ) PRG:UM Treasure Stitching M (Objects on cloth become embroidered. ) PRG:APG Unseen Crew (Create 1 unseen crewmember per caster level to attend to ships riggings and other affairs. ) PoIS Wall of Sound (Sonic wall deflects and damages creatures. ) PRG:UM Wandering Star Motes (Outlines subject, produces light. ) PRG:APG '5th-Level Bard Spells' Bard's Escape (You and allies escape an emergency by teleporting to safety. ) PRG:APG Bladed Dash, Greater (Swiftly move 30 feet and attack all foes along the way. ) PCS:ISM Cacophonous Call, Mass (Nauseates multiple targets. ) PRG:APG Deafening Song Bolt (Blast of song deals 3d10 damage and deafens targets. ) PRG:APG Foe to Friend (Redirect an enemy creature's attack. ) PRG:APG Music of the Spheres (Grant fast healing, resistance, and save bonuses to all creatures in a 20-foot radius from you. ) PCS:ISM Resonating Word (Target is damaged, staggered, and stunned. ) PRG:UM Sabotage Construct (As confusion, except that it affects only constructs. ) PPC:PotR Stunning Finale (Stuns 3 creatures for 1 round. ) PRG:APG Vengeful Outrage (Target is compelled to destroy one enemy. ) PRG:UM Whip of Centipedes (Create a whip made of poisonous centipedes. ) PRG:ACG